


Melody

by molly31203



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, 一點AU, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有一天學校裡來了一個新老師。</p><p>那個老師像是一個六、七十歲的老先生，他的頭髮白花花的，還有著像貓頭鷹的外表、奇怪的蘇格蘭口音跟古怪的脾氣——事實上，Maebh認為她見過這個老先生。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melody

**Author's Note:**

> 設定是在S9 Clara死去後的故事（第一次的DW文！），Doctor 回到Clara的學校暫時當老師，但大部分的人都不記得Doctor曾經來過學校的事實。
> 
> 紀念Clara Oswin Oswald，The impossible girl
> 
> Doctor 所彈的鋼琴：Deemo - Dream
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WoFKVh_bj5s (原版)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CAH7S0nV-6s (完全鋼琴版)

 

有一天學校裡來了一個新老師。

那個老師像是一個六、七十歲的老先生，他的頭髮白花花的，還有著像貓頭鷹的外表、奇怪的蘇格蘭口音跟古怪的脾氣——事實上，Maebh認為她見過這個老先生。她如果沒有記錯，是這個人在那天地球被植物包圍的時候，他幫助自己跟同學們重聚。還有，對方曾經擔任學校的管理人（caretaker），那段時間裡學校的許多設備都變的新穎方便，還多了很多不曾有過的設施。

特別是音樂教室裡的新鋼琴。全新，音色清澈，而且它似乎有自我清理的除塵功能。

新的老師要大家叫他Doctor，而大家也照做了。班上大部分的人都很喜歡這個新老師——大概是因為他們聽見了很多課本裡不曾告訴他們的，有關珍奧斯汀、邱吉爾的一些特別的故事。除了Maebh，沒有人去問之前的老師，Clara Oswald去了哪裡。

_「Ms. Oswald去旅行了。」_ 一個老師這樣回答她的問題，他告訴她Ms. Oswald去了一個很遠很遠的地方休息，她會要等到很久很久以後才會回來。

那讓Maebh很難過，因為她打從心底的喜歡Oswald老師。她很美麗、充滿生氣又聰明，她總是能把複雜的課程講得很清楚——特別是有一天，她記得，那天Ms. Oswald在音樂教室裡，似乎在跟人談論著鋼琴。跟Ms. Oswald老師在一起的人說他不喜歡鋼琴，而那時候Ms. Oswald這樣回答他： _「Well，那我得讓你學會去好好的欣賞鋼琴的藝術價值。」_ 然後一段旋律便從教室中流洩出來。

這也是為什麼一開始Maebh有點討厭新的老師，不過只有一點點而已。Maebh到底還是喜歡上這個古怪的老師。但她隱約覺得是因為這個新來的老師，Oswald老師才沒有回來。

 

-

 

有一天Maebh因為數學被一個老師留到很晚，等她到學校餐廳時大部分的位子都坐滿，她沒有任何的圈子可以擠進去。於是她帶著麵包跟牛奶跑出餐廳，想去找個少人的走廊解決午餐。

 

 

就是在那時候，她聽見了鋼琴聲。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

踏過階梯，穿過走廊——直到走廊盡頭的音樂教室面前，她發現他們的新老師在鋼琴室裡，彈著鋼琴。Maebh躲到門邊聽著，她不知道他所彈的曲目是什麼，可是那首曲子聽起來很美，很溫柔，很悲傷。

隔了一天，她發現Doctor在同個時間裡再次出現在音樂教室裡，再一次彈著相同的旋律。

她開始每天中午都出現在教室旁，聽著Doctor彈琴。

 

-

 

「喂！」有一天Doctor終於發現Maebh，躲在音樂教室的門後，「妳躲在那裡幹什麼？妳難到沒看見教室前的告示牌嗎？」

「呃，『Go Away Humans』？」

「………Never mind。」沈默半刻，Doctor深深嘆口氣，他向女孩招招手，「嘿，過來，還有告訴我，為什麼妳在這裡？」

「你在彈鋼琴，」抓緊著衣角，Maebh仰望著這位新老師，說道，「它很美。」

「就是這樣？妳就只是有一天聽見我彈鋼琴，然後從那時候開始就躲在那......聽我彈琴？」

「是的。」Maebh在說完之後有點不安，她不知道Doctor 會不會生氣，會不會從今以後就禁止她在聽他彈琴——她喜歡Doctor所彈的音樂。

「Well......下次，」Doctor聲音變得古怪，他看上去非常的憋扭，模模糊糊的說著，「就、就——就直接進來（Just get in）。妳不需要躲在那裡。」

一得到Doctor的許可，女孩快速地衝到對方旁邊並拉了一張椅子坐下。等到對方坐好之後，Doctor又再次開始彈起鋼琴。

 

 

Doctor告訴她自己學鋼琴的經驗，告訴她自己曾經跟拉赫曼尼諾夫、巴赫、貝多芬等知名的音樂家一起創作過，（ _「我甚至是蕭邦的穆斯。」_ 他得意的說著。）當Maebh問到他為什麼總是彈著這段Melody的時候，Doctor的表情變得有點憂愁，似乎回想起什麼事情。

「我演奏melody，因為，它讓我想起了一、兩個人，可以讓我冷靜、對我意義重大的人，還有.......Well，」Doctor硬是扯開嘴角，朝她笑了笑，「妳還不懂，對吧？這些對妳都還太早了。」

或許這只是錯覺，Maebh想著，當她第15天陪著Doctor在鋼琴前彈奏著Melody，她發現鋼琴的聲音慢慢的改變，沒有像以前聽起來那樣孤單跟悲傷了。

 

-

 

Doctor總是會突然的消失，或在大家無預警的狀態下出現（比方有一次的課，Mr. Smith都已經快把它的歷史課上完，他卻突然出現把上課的主導權搶了回去。）還有，他似乎從來沒有回家。每一天課程結束後他只是走進了他停放在學校裡的藍色箱子（Doctor管它叫做 **Tardis** ，某個專有名詞的縮寫。），接著在隔天的時出現，穿著跟前一天相同或不同的衣服。

有時候Doctor消失快要一個禮拜，或者是一個月。在他消失的時候，Maebh還是會走到那間音樂教室，坐在鋼琴前面。有一天有個人——Maebh不確定她是不是老師，她有著金色卷髮並穿著一雙紅色的高跟鞋——發現她坐在那裡，那位女士開始教她彈琴。她順著那位女士的教導開始反覆練習，開始彈奏Doctor每次彈的曲子。Maebh期待當Doctor回來的那天，她可以演奏出一模一樣的音樂給對方一個驚喜。

聖誕節的前幾天，當他們上課上到一半的時候Doctor又再次出現，他頂著奇怪、誇張的爆炸頭。每個人都瘋狂的嘲笑他的髮型，不過Doctor似乎一點也不在意大家對他新髮型的評論。

那天的下午Maebh向Doctor展現她這段時間的練習成果，她將Doctor所彈奏的曲子幾乎一模一樣的演奏出來，只是她的旋律比對方聽上去更輕鬆、充滿快樂。Maebh希望可以得到Doctor的讚美，期待對方臉上露出驚喜的笑容——但他沒有。令Maebh更不安的是，Doctor居然哭了。對方的眼眶泛紅，不受控制的開始落淚。那時候Doctor看起來比他的外表老了很多，她無法想像的悲傷充斥在他的藍色眼睛裡。

那天她才終於知道Doctor不停不停演奏那首鋼琴曲的原因是什麼。

是去回憶、紀念一個為他犧牲一切的人。

一個告訴他要勇敢、永遠不能停下的人。

Doctor試著用他所想到最好的方式去紀念那個人。

 

-

 

從那天開始，Maebh跟Doctor會一起彈鋼琴。永遠都是那首鋼琴曲。Maebh不覺得厭倦，相反的，她享受彈鋼琴的每一分每一秒，享受跟Doctor單獨相處的時刻。

有時候，只有非常非常少的時候，當Doctor心血來潮的時候，他會跟著鋼琴曲唱歌。

Doctor的聲音很沙啞，或許還有點失去音準，但在Maebh聽起來，Doctor用他的感情去彌補掉那些漏洞。她從來沒有問Doctor他唱的歌詞究竟是什麼——那不是英文或任何其他Maebh知道的語言，而Doctor只有在一次無意中透露一點點的線索給她。  


有一天那位教導她彈琴的女子又出現在學校裡，一樣穿著一身黑長裙跟鮮紅的高跟鞋。她來找Doctor談話，兩人說話的樣子像是他們認識了很久很久，Maebh多少感覺他們兩個互動的方式就像自己的父母那樣。

_「你不能就這樣停下來。Amy這樣告訴過你，還有Clara也這樣說過。」_ 她有一天聽見了那位女子提到她的老師。

Maebh並沒有聽清楚Doctor是如何回答那位女子的，但接連好幾天、好幾個禮拜那位女子都會出現，然後他們會展開相同的話題，一次又一次。直到有一天Doctor跟他的藍盒子不再出現在學校裡的任何一個角落，而在那一晚他們卻出現在她的房間裡。

「你要離開了嗎？」她從床上坐起身，看著那張像貓頭鷹先生的臉從Tardis探出來——她看見藍色箱子裡面的樣子，它的內部比外表看上去更寬敞。（It looks bigger on the outside.），「你要離開了。就像Ms. Oswald那樣。」

「……是的。」Doctor說著，他在說出這句話的時候看起來很難受，並對她非常非常的愧疚，「我很抱歉，Maebh。但我做了一個約定，對Clara......我不能停下。」

「我就知道你認識Ms. Oswald。」Maebh露出得意的笑容，「Where are you going？」

「我不知道。真的，我不知道。或許就像 **以前** 那樣，到處遊蕩。」

「你會再見到Ms. Oswald嗎？」

「…...我不知道。」

「Well，如果你再看到她Ms. Oswald，」她舉起自己的手，做出一個打勾勾的手勢，「可以請你告訴她，我們很想念很想念她嗎？」

「好。」Doctor再一次的微笑，那是一個很悲傷的笑容，「I promise。」

當Doctor跟她完成打勾，完成他們的約定，Doctor便轉身往他的Tardis走回去。在他完全踏進藍色箱子之前Maebh又再一次的叫了Doctor。

「Can I come？」

「What？喔…… **不行。** 不行、不行不行不行。妳還太小了，Maebh，如果是上個我或許會可以——不，不行。」River會殺了我如果我這麼做。Doctor最後小聲囁嚅說著。

「但你是只有一個人。」一個人旅行實在太孤單了。

「我是孤單一個人，但我也不是孤單一個人。」Doctor回答她，接著將手指著她，「我知道妳會在這裡陪我，aye？」

Maebh微笑，接著她大力的、大力的朝對方點頭。

「很好。喔，還有記得，繼續練習彈琴，Maebh。妳有非常驚人的天賦。」Doctor露出一抹溫柔的笑容看著她，接著那張臉便消失在她的面前。藍色的大盒子接著發出一連串奇怪的聲響，隨著那個聲音越來越響亮，那抹藍色變得越來越淡。直到最後房間恢復寂靜，Tardis完全消失在她的房間。

 

-

 

 

鋼琴聲再也沒有出現在學校裡——或者，該說是一年中的其他364天。Doctor跟他的藍盒子不再出現，音樂也不再被人彈奏。

只有在某一天，每一年固定的一天裡，在相同的教室裡會傳來相同的曲子，溫柔卻從不悲傷。那道琴聲會穿遍整著學校，甚至，可以傳到整個世界、整個宇宙。

演奏曲子的人曾經是這所學校的學生，她現在是位職業的鋼琴師，有個美好的家庭。她只有在每年的這天會出現在那間教室，只有在這天彈奏那首鋼琴曲。

她告訴過每一個好奇的人，這首曲子是為了一個老朋友所演奏——它的旋律平靜，美麗， 而它永遠、永遠，都不會聽起來孤單。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fin.


End file.
